Unadulterated Passion
by Eldr-Fire
Summary: I'm a cat person myself, but everyone must step out of her element when called upon to do so. Part of the Quest. This is a story about a boy and a puppy that is not his. Warning: It might break a few hearts.


This was an unexpected drabble written on the spot. Someone I know posted this on her LJ: _**Write me a drabble of any length, and I will write you back one with the same character/pairing. **_I am still awaiting her contribution. Originally written June 7th, 2010. Oh, and it looks like it's part of the Quest, too, so I guess it's going in as its own story. Haha! Details for that on the profile!

Title: Unadulterated Passion (just decided)  
Words: 672  
Genre(s): Passion  
Pairing: A boy and a puppy  
Rating: You decide

* * *

The first nail in his coffin was the slight wagging of the tail.

How could a man of his emotional caliber refuse such a deceptively half-hearted display of affection? Surely there was nothing more youthful than a young puppy, barely blinking its eyes open. Even the slightly squashed appearance of its face only served to make it more endearing. After all, was not the point of youth glorious imperfection? Correction and revision in one's character was for the more solemn years of reflection that came with old age, but youth was all about embracing the ugly and making it beautiful, celebrating the inexperienced bumblings of spring days and summer nights.

This was why the dog's arguable ugliness did not deter him from approaching it with enthusiasm. He had seen more picturesque dogs, oh yes, but there was something decidedly special about this one. Perhaps it was the contented droop of its eyelids, bespeaking wisdom beyond its years (or rather weeks). Or the ears that fell flat against its head, perking up at the affections of a human or the chatters of a squirrel.

Whatever it was, the animal stunned him. So far, he had only been able to admire it from a distance while his eternal rival smothered it with hugs and offerings of crunchy treats. But now, the silver-haired boy had gone off to train with his father, and the puppy was left outside to loll about in the sun.

This was when Gai made his move.

He approached it warily at first, edging slowly closer so as not to disturb it. It looked so peaceful there, with a permanent smile stretched across its face. Anxiety fluttered in his insides, a migration of butterflies from his stomach up through his head where they settled as a chattering, feverish nervousness. He had simply never been so near something so cute.

Finally, he had reached it. One of the puppy's eyes opened to eye Gai dolefully. Even at so young an age it had such a sardonic look to it. Gai was overpowered. He faltered, gaping open-mouthed at the expectant puppy, who wriggled a little on his back as an invitation to his stomach. His fur gleamed in the sun, smiling coyly at Gai in welcome.

He could not resist it for long. He pounced on the ground in front of the puppy, causing it to let out a high-pitched whine. Upset that the puppy had been startled, Gai tried to calm it with vehement shushing noises.

"It's okay puppy!" he urged. Contrary to his intentions, the dog seemed only further agitated. In his desperation to soothe it, he put out a hand to touch its belly. Almost immediately the dog relaxed, letting his tongue slip out of his mouth as Gai gave him a tentative rub.

Gai was dizzy with the sensation. He could hardly bear it, watching the sheer bliss he aroused in this adorable little animal. His heart thumped harder against his chest, practically scorching him straight through the skin all the way to the attractive green Spandex. (Actually, he thought that would make a pretty cool design: A heart-shaped scorch mark just above his heart. The girls would find it so rugged. He willed his heart to beat harder but in fact that actually calmed him down a little.)

But one appreciative noise from the puppy was all it took to throw him back into the frenzy. As if suddenly scalded, he hastily withdrew his hand from the dog's stomach. Through a low whine it made it clear that this move was not approved of. Gai had no time to think, however- he was merely driven by instinct and infatuation. In a quick movement he jerked his head downwards to give the puppy's wet little nose a tiny kiss.

"GAI! Dinner!"

He yelped, jumping back at the sound of his mother's voice. "C-coming, Mother!" he stuttered, and the three-year-old Gai ran back to his house.


End file.
